Ich Liebe Dich Durch Und Durch
by DisneyFanatic2364
Summary: Seit dem Timberwolfvorfall geht es Applejack nicht so besonders. Sie kann weder essen, noch schlafen, noch sich auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Sie ahnt nicht, dass sie an einer der tödlichsten Krankheiten leidet die es gibt: die Liebe. Übersetzt von Hoppa 21


**(German version of "I Love you to the Core" by DisneyFanatic2364)**

**Übersetzt von Hoppa_21**

* * *

Applejack wusste nicht was ihr fehlt.

In den letzten Tagen hatte sie kein Auge zugemacht. Sie würde die ganze Nacht in ihrem Bett liegen, ohne die Annehmlichkeiten des Traumlandes erleben zu können. Egal wie müde sie auch war, ihre Augen blieben offen!

Deshalb konnte sie sich auch nicht auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Sie trat mit ihren hinteren Hufen und verlor ihr Gleichgewicht, da sie nicht einmal bemerkte, dass sie zu weit vom Baum entfernt stand. Nachdem sie aufstand, näherte sie sich dem Stamm und trat diesen schwach. Das reichte gerade einmal aus, um einen Apfel vom Baum zu schütteln, welcher ironischerweise auf dem Kopf des Cowgirls landete.

„Au," nuschelte sie gleichgültig.

Ihre Augen waren so erschöpft, dass sie beinahe zugefallen wären, als sie die Triangel wieder wachrüttelte.

„Süppchen für alle, Kinder!" rief Granny Smith vom Haus. „Essenszeit!"

Applejack stöhnte und ging langsam den Hügel hinab. Zu der Zeit, als sie ankam aß bereits der Rest ihrer Familie die Gänseblümchensandwiches.

„Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?" fragte Applebloom, bevor sie einen Bissen hinunterschluckte. „Du schlägst uns für gewöhnlich immer, wenn es ums Essen geht!"

„Ich bin heute nur etwas langsamer," murmelte Appplejack, als sie am Tisch Platz nahm.

„Bitte schön, Schatz!" rief Granny Smith aus, als sie ihrer Enkelin einen Teller reichte.

„Danke, Granny, aber… ich bin nicht hungrig."

Big Macintosh trank gerade ein Glas Wasser und musste es sofort ausspucken, als er das hörte. Applebloom hätte sich währenddessen fast an ihrem Sandwich verschluckt. Granny Smith dagegen schnappte nach Luft.

„Du bist nicht hungrig?!" wiederholte sie. „Bist du vielleicht krank? Ich hole das Thermometer!"

Als das ältere Pony zurückkehrte, fand sie Applejack beim Schnarchen vor.

„Bei Celestia! Hat sie sich etwa wieder überarbeitet?"

Big Macintosh schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nö."

„Nicht mehr, wie sonst auch," erklärte Applebloom.

„Applejack!" sagte Granny Smith, als sie ihre Schulter schüttelte. „Wach auf, Schatz!"

Applejacks Kopf schoss hoch. „Wa…hä?"

„Du hast geschlafen, wie ein Bär im Winterschlaf! Ich weiß nicht, was du getan hast, um derart erschöpft zu sein, aber du solltest dich jetzt sofort ins Bett legen, junges Fohlen!"

Das Cowgirl dachte über ihr Verhalten die letzten paar Tage nach und nickte. „Ich denke, ich habe mich wohl etwas überanstrengt. Gute Nacht ihr."

Ironischerweise schlief sie nicht in der Minute, in der sie sich aufs Bett geworfen hatte ein. Selbst nach zwei Stunden des Rollens und Drehens in ihrem Bett konnte sie nicht schlafen.

„Was stimmt nur nicht mit mir?!" fragte sie laut.

Dann klopfte es an ihrer Zimmertür.

„Komm herein," sagte sie erschöpft.

Als sich die Tür öffnete, drehte Applejack langsam ihren Kopf. Dort im Türrahmen stand ihr Drachenfreund Spike, welcher eine Schüssel in seinen Klauen hielt. Sie musste bei seinem Anblick lächeln und verspürte auch plötzlich keine Müdigkeit mehr.

„Hey, Applejack," grüßte er.

„Hallo!"

Applejack errötete, als sie feststellte, wie laut sie diesen Teil ausgesprochen hatte.

„Applebloom hat mir erzählt, dass du krank wärst," sagte Twilight, „daher hat Spike vorgeschlagen, dass wir dich besuchen kommen."

Das Cowgirl bemerkte ihre Freundin erst, als diese gesprochen hatte und fühlte sich dementsprechend schuldig.

„Was hast du eigentlich?" erkundigte sich Twilight.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich," erklärte Applejack. „Ich kann nur aus irgendeinen Grund nicht genug schlafen."

„Du hast dich doch nicht wieder überarbeitet, oder?"

„Warum denkt jedes Pony, dass ich…? Nein. Ich schwöre es. Eigentlich bin ich sogar so müde, dass ich kaum etwas arbeiten kann! Ich weiß einfach nicht, was mit mir los ist!"

Das Einhorn benutzte ihre Magie, um ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche zu kramen. „Nun, ich habe ein medizinisches Buch dabei. Vielleicht können wir damit herausfinden was dir fehlt." Sie blätterte zügig durch die Seiten. „Hmm, 'mal sehen… Welche Symptome, außer Erschöpfung weist du noch auf?"

Applejack überlegte für einen Moment. „Ich habe keinen besonders großen Appetit."

„Aha. Noch etwas?"

„Manchmal fühle ich mich furchtbar und dann auf einmal verspüre ich so ein Flattern im nächsten Moment."

„Stimmungsschwankungen. Verstanden. Irgendeine Form der Morgenübelkeit oder Erbrechen?"

„Nein."

„Oh, Celestia sei Dank," sagte Twilight unter schweren Atemzügen. „Irgendwelche Schmerzen?"

„Schon irgendwie. In meiner Brust und meinen Magen."

„Gut. Das könnte eine Weile dauern."

„Während Twilight durch ihr Buch stöberte, hob Spike die Schüssel, welche er zu Applejack trug. Die Schüssel beinhaltete eine dickflüssige orange Flüssigkeit mit Apfelstücken, welche darauf gelegt waren.

„Ich habe für dich etwas Apfelsuppe zubereitet," erklärte Spike.

Applejack setzte sich auf, als der Drache die Schüssel auf ihren Schoß legte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es sowas gibt," sagte sie.

„Nun ja, da du Äpfel so sehr magst, habe ich die Kochbücher in der Bücherei durchstöbert und bin so auf ein Rezept für Apfelsuppe gestoßen."

„Warte." Sie sah den Drachen panisch an. „Du hast sie gekocht?"

„Ja."

Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an und wartete darauf, dass sie anfing zu essen. Applejack starrte die Suppe nur an.

„Oh," sagte Spike als er errötete. „Du brauchst wahrscheinlich einen Löffel, oder? Ich bin sofort zurück."

„Nun, es kann keine Lungenentzündung sein…" stieß Twilight hervor.

Der Drache hielt sein Wort und kehrte kurze Zeit später mit einem Löffel zurück. Applejack nahm diesen in ihren Huf und begutachtete diesen, um sicherzustellen, dass dieser weder verbogen, noch angespuckt war oder ähnliches. Danach blickte sie auf die Suppe.

Sie erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, wie Spike letzte Woche einen Kuchen gebacken hat. Sie hatte ihn nicht selber probiert, aber Raritys Reaktion nach zu urteilen, konnte sie sich den Geschmack gut vorstellen. Was wenn diese Suppe sie nur noch kränker machen würde?

Dann gab es aber auch noch die Tatsache, dass sie gar nicht hungrig war.

Andererseits war es ziemlich süß von Spike Suppe für sie zu kochen, besonders die Tatsache, dass er sich die Zeit nahm um ein Rezept zu suchen. Sie war bewegt durch die Tatsache, dass er genau wusste, was sie mochte, selbst wenn das wohl für jeden offensichtlich war. Er hatte sogar einen Löffel für sie besorgt, welcher in einen guten Zustand war.

Der freudige Gesichtsausdruck in seinen hellen, grünen Augen und dieses fürsorgliche Lächeln trieb sie zu einer Entscheidung.

Sie nahm zögerlich einen vollen Löffel der Suppe und führte diesen zu ihren Lippen. Sie schloss ihre Augen und erwartete das Schlimmste, als sie es vorsichtig schlürfte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich durch den Geschmack.

„Spike," flüsterte sie. „Das… das ist köstlich!"

Danach begann sie gierig den Inhalt der Schüssel zu verschlingen. Spike grinste aufgeregt.

„Ich wusste, dass du es mögen würdest!"

„Hast du dir neulich vielleicht ein paar Rippen gebrochen?" fragte Twilight aus heiterem Himmel.

„Nee," antwortete Applejack, als sie sich darauf vorbereitete die ganze Schüssel leerzuschlürfen.

Sie hielt kurz inne, als sie sich daran erinnerte, dass Spike ihr zusah. Plötzlich wurde sie unsicher und setzte die Schüssel ab. Sie nahm den Löffel erneut und aß etwas langsamer.

„Es kann kein Herzinfarkt sein," stellte Twilight fest. „Sonst wärst du schon tot."

Spike schnappte nach Luft. „Twilight, wie kannst du so etwas nur sagen!"

„Entschuldige. Ich überprüfe nur alles, was mit den Symptomen zu tun haben könnte."

Das Einhorn legte ihren Kopf schief, als sie feststellte, wie viel Suppe Applejack gegessen hatte.

„Hey, ich dachte du hättest deinen Appetit verloren."

Das Cowgirl starrte die fast leere Schüssel an. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich schätze er ist zurück?"

Twilight schaute zurück ins Buch. „Herzfehler? Nein, das kann es auch nicht sein."

„Das ist wirklich lecker, Spike," sagte Applejack erneut, als sie erneut einen Löffel zu sich nahm. „Was hast du da rein getan? Zimt?"

Spike nickte. „Auch etwas Safran und eine Prise Paprika."

„Ich bin beeindruckt, bedenkt man…"

„Bedenkt man was?"

Sie biss auf ihre Lippe. „Gar nichts."

Applejack sah den Drachen seltsam an, als dieser ein Kissen, auf welchen sie lag nahm und anfing es aufzuplustern.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich sorge nur dafür, dass dein Kissen etwas weicher ist," sagte Spike, als er das Kissen wieder vorsichtig an seinen Platz legte. „Vielleicht kannst du ja nicht schlafen, weil dein Bett so hart wie Stein ist. Hier, lass es mich für dich testen!"

Sie schrie auf, als er auf ihrem Bett sprang. Sie schnappte sich schnell ihre Schüssel, damit nichts verschüttete. Spike hüpfte leicht auf der Matratze herum.

„Scheint weich genug zu sein," bestätigte er. „Ich vermute, dass das Bett nicht das Problem ist, es sei denn du bist insgeheim eine Prinzessin oder etwas in der Richtung und es liegt eine Erbse unter deiner Matratze."

Applejack kicherte. „Ich denke die Chancen, dass ein gewöhnliches Pony wie ich eine Prinzessin ist stehen so hoch, wie das ein Schurke wie Discord sich zum Guten bekehren lässt!"

Spike kicherte. „Oder… oder vielleicht so wahrscheinlich, wie… wie…" Er spottete bei dem Gedanken. „Wie wenn es ein anderes Universum mit uns gebe, in welchen wir… andere Wesen wären, wie… Pinguine!"

Die zwei brachen in ein lautes Gelächter aus. Es war so stark, dass Applejack sicher war, dass sie sich regelrecht totlachte. Applejack konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal so laut gelacht hatte.

„Angina?" fragte sich Twilight. „Nein, ich denke auch nicht."

„Nebenbei angemerkt," sagte Applejack, als sie eine Träne wegwischte. „Muss man nicht ein Alihorn sein, um eine Prinzessin zu werden? Stell dir das nur vor! Ich mit einem Horn und Flügeln!"

Spike fing an erneut zu kichern, als das Cowgirl mit ihren Vorderhufen schlug und in einer hohen Stimmlage anfing zu sprechen.

„Oh, seht mich an! Ich bin eine hübsche Ponyprinzessin, mit hübschen, kleinen Flügeln und einen magischen Horn!"

Der Drache beugte sich vor ihr und sprach in einen Canterlotakzent, „Was wünscht ihre Majestät sich von mir?"

Applejack prustete und benutzte einen ähnlichen Akzent. „Oh, meine Hufe sind so erschöpft vom vielen… laufen! Könntest du sie massieren, Bürgerlicher?"

„Wie ihr wünscht, meine Dame!"

Er hob das Ende der Decke hoch und reichte nach ihren Hufen.

„Nein, Spike. Ich hab nur…"

Aber sobald seine Klauen ihre Hufe berührten, war es so, als hätte er einen Knopf gedrückt, welcher sie zum Schweigen brachte. Sie sank in ihr Kissen, als dieser sanft ihre Hufe massierte. Es erinnerte sie daran, wie er letzte Woche ihren Rücken gekratzt hatte.

Sie erwachte aus ihrer Trance und zog ihren Huf weg.

„Ernsthaft, Spike. Ich hab nur Spaß gemacht."

Spike errötete, weil es ihn peinlich war, als er die Decke wieder über ihre Hufe zog. Applejack bereute es plötzlich ihn aufgehalten zu haben.

Twilight schloss ihr Buch.

„Nun," erklärte sie, „ich habe keine Ahnung was dir fehlt."

„Es könnte nur eine dieser alten Kamellen sein," schlug Applejack vor.

„Ich befürchte, dass ich dir nur empfehlen kann dich auszuruhen und etwas zu schlafen. Komm schon, Spike."

Das Lächeln des Cowgirls verschwand langsam, als der Drache von ihrem Bett hüpfte. „Ihr geht schon?"

„Du brauchst Ruhe," erklärte Twilight, „daher werden wir uns wieder auf dem Weg machen."

Spike wollte dem Einhorn gerade folgen, als er kurz innehielt.

„Oh, warte!"

Er lief zurück zum Bett und nahm die leere Schüssel mit. Seine Augen starrten dann einen Moment lang in denen Applejacks und sie begann zu erröten.

„Übrigens," sagte er, „wegen letzter Woche… die Sache mit den Drachenkodex…" Er rieb seinen Nacken auf eine seltsame Art. „Ich habe ein ziemliches Chaos verursacht, oder?"

Die Stute grinste ihn an und tätschelte seinen Kopf. „Ist schon gut, Zuckerschnäuzchen. Du hast doch nur versucht zu helfen."

„Ja, aber ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich so tollpatschig war! So bin ich normalerweise nicht! Frag einfach Twilight! Ich… ich wollte nicht…"

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich. Es war einfach nur einer dieser Tage."

Spike lächelte sie dankbar an. „Nun, ich hoffe dir geht es bald wieder besser. Man sieht sich!"

Als er die Tür hinter sich schloss, fühlte Applejack eine Welle der Traurigkeit, aber auch Freude. Sie fand heraus, dass sie wie eine Idiotin lächelte. Ihre Brust schmerzte nicht mehr länger, sondern war stattdessen ganz warm.

Sie fiel zurück auf ihr Bett und grinste die Zimmerdecke an. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie einschlief.

* * *

Alles hatte einen tintenfischschwarzen Farbton und es spielte Klaviermusik. Applejack trug ein spitzen- und rüschenverziertes Kleid, was sie erschaudern ließ. Sie schnappte nach Luft, als sie einen furchteinflößenden Timberwolf 20 Fuß über ihr ragen sah. Sie versuchte wegzurennen, aber ihr Huf steckte zwischen zwei Steinen fest. Der Timberwolf öffnete sein Maul, aber kein Geräusch kam hervor. Eine Titelkarte erschien, auf welchen ein Wort abgedruckt war: GEBRÜLL!

Applejack hob dramatisch ihren Vorderhuf über ihren Kopf und öffnete ihren Mund in einen lautlosen Schrei.

_Hilf mir doch irgendjemand! Ich bin eine Stute in Nöten!_

Der Timberwolf wollte gerade mit seinem unglaublich großen Maul nach ihr schnappen, als Applejack zum ersten Mal etwas hörte.

„Fürchte dich nicht, meine Liebste! Ich werde dich retten!"

Applejack und der Timberwolf blickten auf einen Hügel und sahen Spike in einer Uniform der berittenen, kanadischen Polizei, als er auf Twilight ritt. Als Applejack ihren Blick auf ihn richtete, wurde auf einmal alles von Farbe erfüllt.

Der Drache schrie auf, als er die Zügel des Einhorns in die Klauen nahm. Twilight wieherte und stürmte den Hügel hinab. Sie kam zwischen Applejack und dem Biest zum Stehen. Der Timberwolf brüllte den Helden erbost an.

Spike setzte ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf und hob einen Kieselstein auf. „Friss das, du Köter!"

Er warf den Stein in das Maul des Timberwolfs. Die Kreatur legte seine Klauen an seinen Hals, als es würgte. Spike hüpfte von Twilight runter und nahm einen Stock in seine Klaue. Er benutzte diesen, um Applejacks Huf von den Steinen, welche sie gefangen hielten zu befreien.

Spike hüpfte wieder auf Twilights Rücken und Applejack sprang glücklich in seine Arme. Obwohl sie so viel größer war wie er, konnte er sie in dieser Position halten. Als sie in den Sonnenuntergang ritten, explodierte der Timberwolf hinter ihnen.

Spike zog an den Zügeln, wodurch sie anhielten. Dann sah er Applejack mit seinen grünen, hypnotisierenden Augen bewundernd an.

„Mein Held!" rief Applejack, als sie ihre Vorderhufe um seinen Hals schlang. „Wie kann ich dir das je vergelten?"

Er lächelte. „Ein Kuss wäre für mich wertvoller, als alles Geld der Welt."

Appleljack schlug mit ihren Wimpern, als sie sich nach vorne lehnte, er seine Lippen spitzte und…

Der Hahn weckte Applejack von ihrem Schlummer. Sie saß mit einem Ruck sofort im Bett.

Sie hatte von Spike geträumt. Sie hätten sich fast geküsst.

„Woher zu Tartarus kam DAS?!"

Sie erinnerte sich an eine ähnliche Situation, vor einer langen Zeit. Während Spike fantasierte, lehnte er sich plötzlich zu ihr, um sie zu küssen. Sie hatte damals gelacht und gesagt, dass es ihn ja ganz schön erwischt hatte.

_Ach, aber wenn ich doch ihn nur gelassen hätte…_

„Lass das!" rief Applejack.

Das Cowgirl sprang hastig aus ihrem Bett und begann in ihren Raum hin und her zu laufen.

„Beruhige dich, Applejack. Du reagierst einfach nur über. Es war nur ein verrückter Traum."

Aber dann 'mal abgesehen von der ruhigen Filmatmosphäre und den kitschigen Aufmachungen und Spike, welcher tapfer zu ihrer Rettung ritt und wie sie beide geflirtet haben, ist das ja sogar passiert. Spike hat ihr Leben gerettet, als sie dem Timberwolf nicht entkommen konnte und er war sogar recht edel.

_Und er war so mutig…_

Sie schüttelte wie verrückt ihren Kopf. „Bäh! Das ist verrückt! Dann hat er eben mein Leben gerettet! Große Sache! Es ist ja nicht so, als wäre er davor nicht schon einmal heldenhaft gewesen! Und nebenbei angemerkt, würde es doch nie funktionieren! Du bist ein Pony, er ein Drache, ein hinreißender Drache dazu noch… Nein! Bleib realistisch! Du bist nur dankbar dafür, dass er dein Leben gerettet hat!

„Ja, das ist es. Es kann einfach unmöglich sein. Niemals in der großen, weiten Welt von Equestria könntest du dich in ihn verl…!"

Sie erstarrte, als sie erkannte, was sie gerade sagen wollte.

Dann dachte sie darüber nach: ihr Kummer, die Appetitlosigkeit, die Schlaflosigkeit, das ständige Erröten, der plötzliche Schmerz in ihrer Brust, welcher sich in ein warmes Gefühl umwandelte, das üble Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, welches ein paar Sekunden später sich wie ein Flattern anfühlte. All das geschah innerhalb der letzten Woche.

Seit dem Timberwolfvorfall.

Als er sie besuchen kam verschwanden plötzlich all ihre Symptome, welche man einer Krankheit zuordnen könnte. Sie lachte, sie erröte (sie errötete normalerweise kaum!), sie lächelte wie eine Idiotin.

Alles nur weil er hier war.

Der Gedanke an ihm ließ sie wieder richtig lebendig werden und sie erwischte sich selbst dabei, von seinen leuchtenden, grünen Reptilienaugen, seinen hinreißenden kleinen Gesicht und seinen violetten Schuppen, welche so gut zu seinen grünen Stacheln passten, zu schwärmen.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie es endlich erkannte.

„Oh, bei Celestia," flüsterte sie. „Ich habe mich in Spike verliebt!"

Sie ließ sich mit ihrem Rumpf auf den Flur fallen.

Wann ist das passiert? Vielleicht als er ihr das Leben gerettet hat? Oder vielleicht weil er so süß und tapfer war?

_Applejack!_

Ihre Ohren schossen nach oben, als sie seine Stimme hörte. Sie wurde panisch bei dem Gedanken, dass er zurückgekommen war. Sie wollte ihn nicht sehen. Nicht in ihren momentanen Zustand!

_Applejack, vielen vielen Dank für diese tolle Decke! Ich brauchte echt eine neue!_

Sie erkannte dann, dass diese Stimme nur in ihren Kopf existierte. Es war eine Erinnerung an Spikes Geburtstagsfeier, als er sich bei ihr für ihr Geschenk bedankt hatte. Und er hatte sie umarmt.

_Komm schon, Spike,_ hörte sie sich selbst sagen. _Du hast dich jetzt schon fünfzehn Mal bei mir bedankt. So langsam wird mir das peinlich._

Dann hatte sie ihn weggedrückt. _Warum habe ich das getan?!_

Sie schnappte nach Luft. „Bei Celestia, ich _bin_ in ihn verliebt!"

Applejack fing wieder an in ihren Raum hin und her zu laufen.

„Nein, nein, nein. Das kann nicht sein. Wir sind noch nicht einmal die gleiche Spezies! Wer hat denn schon je von einen Pony und einem Drachen gehört?"

_Hast du nicht auch schon von die Schöne und das Biest gehört?_

„Halt die Klappe!" befahl sie ihrer inneren Stimme. „Anders oder nicht, er ist noch was? In Appleblooms Alter? Das ist ein gewaltiger Altersunterschied!"

_Aber nicht so groß. Es ist ja nicht so, als wärst du alt genug, um seine Mutter sein zu können._

„Ruhe! Das würde nie klappen! Ich wette, dass er mich nicht einmal in diesen Licht sieht!"

_Er hat dein Leben gerettet, oder etwa nicht?_

Applejack wollte ihre innere Stimme gerade wieder zum Schweigen bringen, doch hielt stattdessen inne. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Spike versucht hatte seine Schuld zu begleichen, als sie ihn das Leben gerettet hatte und wie tollpatschig er sich damals angestellt hatte. Sie wusste von Twilight das Spike ein guter Assistent war. Wieso also hat er dann in ihrer Nähe nichts auf die Reihe bekommen?

_Vielleicht ist er…_

Applejack saß auf ihrem Bett und drückte ein Kissen an ihre Brust. Für einen Moment war es Spike den sie in ihren Vorderhufen hielt und er umarmte sie zurück. Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung an seine Arme, welche sich um sie schlangen und sie schloss ihre Augen, als sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Sie hielt das Kissen fester und drückte es liebevoll.

Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich plötzlich, als sie ihre Augen öffnete.

Sie liebte ihn. Sie liebte ihn so sehr. Es hatte keinen Zweck mehr es mehr zu leugnen. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn schon immer geliebt. Sie hatte es nur bis jetzt nicht erkannt.

„Was mache ich jetzt?"

Sollte sie es ihm sagen? Sie wollte nicht ihre Freundschaft gefährden, aber der Gedanke es vor ihm zu verheimlichen fühlte sich für das Cowgirl nicht richtig an. Nein, sie musste ehrlich mit ihm sein. Selbst wenn er ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern sollte, würde er es dann zumindest wissen. Vielleicht würde er ihr helfen darüber hinweg zu kommen.

Dann grinse sie, als sie sich wunderte, ob er vielleicht dasselbe empfand. Warum sonst wäre er in ihrer Gegenwart so ein Tollpatsch? Warum sonst würde er ihr Suppe bringen, wenn sie krank war?

„Mach 'mal halblang, AJ," sie kicherte. „Er wollte wahrscheinlich nur ein guter Freund sein."

Trotzdem war es noch eine Möglichkeit, die sie nicht ausschließen konnte.

Sie saß aufgeregt in ihrem Bett. Ja, sie würde es ihm erzählen. Heute. Sie würde jetzt geradewegs zur Bücherei gehen und ihre Gefühle für ihn gestehen!

Sie hatte einen Huf auf dem Boden, als ein weiterer Gedanke sich in ihr verfestigte. In ihrer Aufregung hatte sie einen nicht unwesentlichen Faktor vergessen:

Rarity.

Spike war in sie verliebt. Jeder wusste das. Applejack fühlte einen Anfall von Eifersucht, als sie sich in Erinnerung rief, wie Rarity ihm vor ein paar Monaten auf die Wange geküsst hatte.

Ein Teil von ihr sagte ihr, dass das nicht wirklich wichtig war, da Rarity seine Gefühle nicht zu erwidern schien. Manchmal war sie sogar richtig ungerecht ihm gegenüber: sie benutzte ihn als ein Nadelkissen, ließ ihn den Müll rausbringen und nutzte auch noch anders seine Großzügigkeit aus.

Applejack fühlte sich schuldig, dass sie auf einmal so über sie dachte. Rarity war ihre Freundin. Sie war manchmal zwar etwas kleinlich, aber sie hatte ein großes Herz. Vielleicht hatte sie Gefühle für Spike und hatte Angst es einzugestehen, wodurch es folglich so aussah als würde sie ihm etwas vormachen.

„Ich würde das niemals tun," sagte sie laut. „Ich würde ihn nie Dinge für mich erledigen lassen. Ich meine, er hilft mir auch aus, aber ich frage ihn nie danach."

Was wenn Rarity etwas für Spike empfand? Wäre sie verletzt wenn Applejack ihm ihre Gefühle gesteht?

Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte.

Das Cowgirl erhob sich von ihrem Bett und lief zur Tür raus. Vielleicht wusste Granny Smith einen Rat.

Das betagte Pony spülte das Geschirr vom Frühstück. Ein Platz am Tisch war noch für Applejack gedeckt.

„Da bist du ja, Schlafmütze!" rief Granny Smith aus, als sie ihre müde Enkelin sah. „Warum hast du so lange gebraucht? Deine Geschwister sind bereits fertig!"

Die junge Stute seufzte, als sie sich setzte.

„Granny Smith, kann ich etwas mit dir bereden?"

Ihre Großmutter sah die Not in ihren Augen und setzte sich neben sie. „Was ist los, Schatz?"

Applejack holte tief Luft. „Granny, ich glaube ich habe mich verliebt."

„Juhu! Ich wusste es! Ich wusste es! Was auch sonst, bei deiner Appetitlosigkeit oder dem Schlafmangel, war mir gleich klar wo das Problem lag! Oh, und ich dachte schon, dass ich diesen Tag nicht mehr erleben würde! Ich war schon besorgt! Erzähl mir davon! Wer ist der glückliche Hengst?"

Applejack biss auf ihre Lippe. „Ich…ich würde es lieber nicht sagen."

Granny Smith begann zu schmollen. „Schon gut, dann sei halt so heimlichtuerisch.

„Was soll ich tun, Granny?"

„Du sagst ihm natürlich wie du dich fühlst! Ist er ein Freund von dir?"

Applejack nickte. „Einer meiner besten Freunde."

„Ist es dieser Rainbowbursche?"

Das Cowgirl legte ihren Huf an ihren Kopf. „Zum letzten Mal, Granny! Rainbow Dash ist ein Mädchen!"

„Wenn du es sagst," das ältere Pony zwinkerte.

„Ich hatte vor ihm zu sagen, wie ich empfinde, Granny, aber… ich habe Angst."

„Du solltest keine Angst davor haben. Wenn du ihn liebst, hat er das Recht es zu erfahren. Und ich bin mir sicher er wird deine Gefühle erwidern, alleine schon weil du so niedlich bist!"

Applejack errötete leicht, doch blickte danach finster.

„Aber was wenn… er ein anderes Pony mag? Was wenn… er sich wirklich um sie sorgt und das besagte Pony auch noch eine Freundin von mir wäre? Was wenn… sie ihn auch mag? Was mache ich dann?"

Granny Smiths Lächeln verschwand. Sie rieb sich ihr Kinn, als sie überlegte. Dann sah sie ihre Enkelin ernst an.

„Nichts."

Applejack blinzelte. „Was?"

„Absolut nichts. Wenn er schon ein ganz besonders Pony hat gibt es nichts, dass du dagegen tun kannst. Und denk bloß nicht darüber nach ihn ihr zu stehlen. Das wäre nicht richtig, ganz besonders wenn sie deine Freundin ist."

Das Cowgirl hängte ihren Kopf. Ihre Großmutter hatte recht. Spike liebte Rarity. Es war nun einmal so. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Du hast recht," sie nickte. „Ich werde nichts sagen. Wenn er jemand anderes liebt, ist es am besten zu schweigen."

Sie spielte etwas mit ihrer Gabel. „Es ist wahrscheinlich eh nicht mehr wie eine Schulmädchenschwärmerei. Ich werde darüber hinweg kommen."

Sie sprang auf, als sie hörte wie sich die Vordertür öffnete.

„Applejack?"

Das Gesicht des Cowgirls errötete. _Nein, nicht jetzt!_

Da war er, stehend im Türrahmen, mit einer Schüssel Suppe in seinen Klauen. Er warf ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln zu.

„Ah, gut! Du bist wach! Ich habe dir etwas mehr Suppe gebracht, für den Fall das du noch etwas angeschlagen bist. Wie fühlst du dich?"

Applejack war so betäubt, dass sie nichts sagen konnte. Sie starrte den Drachen mit leicht geöffneten Mund an.

Er war so hinreißend. Seine Schuppen funkelten im Morgenlicht, seine Augen leuchteten wie Smaragde und sein Lächeln ließ sie erröten wie ein kleines Fohlen.

Spike verwirrte ihr Schweigen.

„Ähm, AJ?"

„Hä?" sagte Applejack, als sie aus ihrer Trance erwachte.

„Ich habe gefragt, wie es dir geht."

„Oh, ich…"

Sie wollte es ihm unbedingt jetzt sagen. Er musste es wissen. Es für sich zu behalten war unehrlich. Sie wollte ihre Hufe um ihn schlingen und den Kuss beenden, welchen sie fast geteilt hätten. Sie wollte, dass ihr Traum wahr werden würde.

Sie erkannte bis jetzt nicht, wie sehr sie ihn brauchte.

„Mir geht es gut," quietschte sie. „Gut… einfach gut."

Sie hatte gelogen.

Granny Smith warf einen Blick zwischen ihrer Enkelin und den Drachen, danach setzte sie ein verständnisvolles Lächeln auf.

„Nun, ich werde euch zwei Turteltauben besser alleine lassen."

Applejack schnappte nach Luft und ihre Wangen erröteten noch weiter. Sie wollte gerade darauf bestehen, dass sie bleibt, aber sie war weg, bevor sie etwas sagen konnte. Spike hob eine Augenbraue, als er sich ihr näherte.

„Was meinte sie?"

„Äh…" Sie lachte nervös. „Ach, du kennst doch Granny Smith! Immer zu Späßen aufgelegt!"

Sie schluckte. Warum war es plötzlich so schwer sich mit ihm zu unterhalten?

Spike sah sie verdächtig an. „Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?"

_Nein._

„Ja!" würgte sie hervor.

Er kaufte es ihr nicht ab. „Weißt du, AJ, wenn es etwas gibt das dich beschäftigt, kannst du jederzeit mit mir darüber reden."

_Ich liebe dich!_

„Es gibt nichts, dass mich beschäftigt!" beharrte sie.

„Oh. Nun dann, wenn du jemals jemanden zum Reden brauchst, denke einfach daran, dass ich immer für dich da bin."

„_Meine Güte, Spike! Warum musst du nur so mitfühlend sein?_

„Wie auch immer," sagte Spike, als er die Suppe auf den Tisch stellte, „selbst wenn du nicht mehr krank bist, habe ich hier etwas Suppe für dich gemacht."

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen," sagte Applejack mit gebrochener Stimme.

Sie verspannte, als er ihren Vorderhuf mit seiner Klaue berührte. Er lächelte sie warm an.

„Dazu sind Freunde doch da, oder?"

Wenn er doch nur wüsste, was er ihr damit antat.

„Ja," sie schluckte. „Freunde."

„Nun," sagte der Drache, „Ich mach mich besser wieder auf dem Weg. Ich muss meine morgendlichen Hausarbeiten noch erledigen. Wir sehen uns später!"

Applejack winkte schwach mit ihren Huf. „Bis später."

Sobald er außer Sichtweite war, lenkte sie ihren Blick auf seine Suppe. Wer weiß schon, wie viele Stunden er sich in der Küche abgerackert hat um sie zuzubereiten? Ein Teil von ihr sagte ihr, dass das ein Zeichen dafür war, dass er sich um sie sorgte, während ein anderer sagte, dass er es nur tat, weil sie Freunde waren.

Plötzlich verlor Applejack ihren Appetit. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Hufen.

„Ich bin erledigt."


End file.
